


【特战队】失声

by EndlessLight



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLight/pseuds/EndlessLight
Summary: 金主 x sexy小兔兔
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, 川普/肖战, 特战队, 特朗普/肖战
Comments: 28
Kudos: 161





	【特战队】失声

“唔。。。” 

纽约第五大道725号金碧辉煌的顶层套间里，一个通体赤裸皮肤雪白的男孩如同动物一般伏卧在地上，他的嘴里含着黑色的口球，绯红的脸颊上铺满了汗珠。他勃起的前端被领带束缚着压抑着他的欲望，而他的后穴正被一个穿戴整齐的外国男子大力操干着。

金发男子时不时拍打男孩雪白的屁股，在上面留下血红的印记。  
痛感与快感交加使得男孩本能地想要叫出声，然而他知道不可以，因为特朗普不喜欢他淫叫的样子。  
因为特朗普不喜欢，他便不做。  
特朗普是他的金主，他的支柱，他赖以生存的一切。

“啪。。”又是一下响亮的巴掌声落在了男孩的臀肉上，“战，你的穴总是那么的湿，你知道你这个样子有多骚吗？”  
肖战抬起朦胧的泪眼回头看了一眼特朗普，点了点头，他知道特朗普喜欢看他的骚样，并撅了撅屁股让特朗普能进入到更深的地方。

“战，你知道吗？你就像是一只听话的小兔子，又白，又听话，又爱发情。被操的时候眼睛总是红红的，一脸的无辜，但你的后穴又是那么的紧，那么的淫荡。” 说到这里，特朗普加快了速度，握住肖战的腰，全部射在了里面。  
“作为礼物，我把这个送你。” 特朗普命令手下呈上来了一只雪白的兔子。“战，你要好好照顾这只兔子，他的名字叫赞赞。”

特朗普偶尔会借着看赞赞的名义来公寓。他会要求肖战模仿赞赞的形态与他做爱。  
肖战跪坐在地上，头上戴着长长的兔耳，嘴里塞着红色的口球，双手如兔子般蜷起，小穴还塞着毛茸茸的兔尾。  
特朗普坐在房间背光处的大椅上，看不清脸上的神色。  
但肖战知道，特朗普在看自己，在看自己像不像赞赞，一只兔子。

赞赞每跳动一步，肖战便模仿着向特朗普爬一步。  
赞赞抬起后退挠痒痒，肖战便抬起大腿扭扭屁股，谄媚讨好。  
赞赞如果自慰，肖战便握住自己的肉棒，撅着屁股将自己的前端在地毯上摩擦，尾巴一抖一抖的，雪白的皮肤，涨红的小脸，如同真的兔子。  
他模仿着赞赞的神态动作脚步，手脚并用一步一步地爬到了特朗普的面前。

肖战抬起红红的眼睛看向特朗普，但是光线遮挡了他脸上的表情。  
他又看了看赞赞，赞赞正香甜地啃着一根又大又粗的萝卜。  
肖战立刻小心翼翼地从特朗普价值不菲的西装裤里掏出了那根肉棒。  
他虔诚地捧着那肉棒，如久久觅食未果却突然发现一个大胡萝卜的兔子一般，欣喜又认真地舔舐了起来。

学兔子又有什么不可以的呢？这可是特朗普，是金钱，是地位，是资本。自己从这世界的操控者手里获得了多少的好处又怎么能轻易放弃？  
只要他想看，自己就能做。

肖战认真地吞吐着肉棒，长长的兔耳时不时地从特朗普的面颊上掠过，身后隐约有黏腻的液体从后穴留了下来，打湿了尾巴。  
肖战一边小心地吞吐着“胡萝卜”。一边抬头看特朗普，他看到特朗普终于低下头来看他，并露出了欣慰的笑容。

特朗普一把提起肖战的腰，让他跪在地板上，拔掉那已经被淫水浸湿了大半的兔尾巴。  
“你可真是个爱发情的兔子，光是口就让你这么湿，后面是不是早就已经等着被操了？”

肖战回过头看他，点了点头，并扭了扭腰求他进入。  
特朗普满意地将自己的肉棒一个深挺进入，一边快速抽插着，一边玩弄肖战头上的兔子耳朵。

“你可真是我遇到过最完美的兔子。”  
临近高潮时，肖战听到特朗普在身后说。  
你有过多少只兔子？失去意识前肖战迷迷糊糊地想到。

一切的改变发生在这一天。  
肖战有一只失明的猫叫虾虾。虾虾是肖战在路边捡到的流浪猫，因为天生失明，惨遭遗弃。肖战有次回家路上看到虾虾跟了一路，便把它抱回了家，从此相依为命。 

这天，当肖战打开家门，他闻到了浓郁的血腥味。他赶忙去看赞赞，那可怜的兔子惨死在了虾虾的猫窝之中。  
肖战的心里顿时慌的没了底，他知道特朗普在过来的路上，他知道特朗普对这只可怜的小白兔充满了喜爱，他。。。  
他不知道特朗普究竟是喜爱赞赞，还是这个像赞赞的自己。没有了赞赞，自己又该何去何从。  
随着脚步声的逼近，肖战知道自己已经没有了退路。

“这是怎么回事？我需要个解释！”特朗普看着被分尸了的赞赞发了怒。  
“我也。。。”  
“闭嘴！我叫你说话了吗！”特朗普生气的声音再次传来。  
肖战颤抖地找来了纸和笔写下来给他看。

“所以，是你的瞎子猫杀了我的兔子？”  
肖战默不作声。  
“你是怎么教你的猫的？ 你是怎么做主人的？瞎子就可以随便乱杀人了吗？为什么？就因为这敏感脆弱的瞎子猫不喜欢兔子？”  
肖战不敢回应。  
过了许久，特朗普看见一双颤抖的手递过来了一张纸，上面写着：要不你把这猫杀了解解气？  
哼，特朗普撇过头去。

几天后，肖战得到了特朗普的消息说最近疫情严重就不见面了。  
肖战知道或许他再也见不到特朗普了，他或许已经有了新的兔子。  
而没有了特朗普，他失去了一切，就连他自己的声音也找不回了。

**Author's Note:**

> 你可以失声，但是我们不会，我们坚决捍卫我们表达和文学创作的权利和自由。敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由。自由他活在我们每一个人心里。


End file.
